It Started When We Were Younger, You Were Mine
by AiiRobsession
Summary: Their friendship started when Bella was 9 & Edward was 10. They grew up as best friends. Laughing, hating, playing and teasing each other. What happens when as time passes one falls when the other have another? All HUMANS. OOC. BxE
1. I Was There

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Steph Meyer, and I do NOT own TWiLiGHT. The title is from the lyrics of MY BOO which I do not own too._ *sigh*  
_**

**A/N: Yes, new story. Ha ha. I got tired of the other one. It's not good and I do not know how to continue it. However, I could say different for this one. I'll continue this even if no one will read it. Ha ha. I think the title will give you idea on how the story goes anyway.**

**Happy reading! And thanks in advance!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

I Was There

**EPOV**

"Hey watch out!!" I yelled and run towards the girl.

But I was too late.

The front wheel of my brother's bicycle hit the girl's thigh and she fell backwards, hitting her butt on the solid ground. That must've been hurt.

Emmett and I were trying to enjoy and spend the miraculously sunny day of Forks in front of our house by playing with his bicycle and my skate board. But knowing Emmett, he is not very well known for his behaviour and control towards having fun. And always ends up either bruising himself, or others. Now is a perfect example.

I closed my eyes and braced myself as I know the wailing of the little girl would soon erupt from her mouth. I waited. I'm sure her cries will explode any second now.

"I am so sorry! I was going too fast! I really am... I'm so so..." I heard Emmett explained.

I slowly opened my eyes when I still hear nothing from the little girl. She was still sitting on the ground and staring at my huge brother, there's agony in her face but I could see she's trying hard to control it. It was Emmett's look when his crush rejected him and acting tough around his classmates so they won't tease him.

I quickly ran again towards her and kneel beside her.

"Let's get her inside the house Emmett, let father check if she gets any bone damage" I suggested my brother as I hovered beside her. She looks up to me and shook her head no with pleading eyes. She's so cute.

"Okay, grab her right arm", my brother commanded.

I placed her right arm over my shoulders as Emmett did the same on her left arm. We lifted her up carefully, she cringe and starts to shake. I realized her leg must've been broken from the hard impact.

We almost carried her all the way at the front porch. She's not heavy at all. Just as I was about to open the door, my mom opened up and gasped as she look at the pale girl between my brother and I. Guess I have to explain.

"Emmett" I explained to my mom. She nods and looks disapprovingly to my brother. She understands clearly. She's used to this.

"What's your name little girl?" my father asked her as they sit on the couch. The girl's legs on top of my father's. My mom, Emmett and I were quietly sitting on the other couch in just in front of them.

"Bella" she answered sweetly. Wow, Bella.

"Well, Bella, where do you live?", he began examining her leg. Twisting it slightly.

"Next door", she winced a little when my father touched the spot maybe where the wheel hit her leg.

"Are your parents home?"

"My dad's in his office and my mom's in the grocery" she answered. Her eyes starting to water but made no sign to fall. Wow, she's brave.

"Well Bella, you have a slight injury on your right leg, sweetheart. It'll bruise and it'll be very painful for a couple of days. We're so sorry about our son's recklessness" my father explained with an apologetic look.

I sighed. I was not really annoyed at Emmett with this kinds of accidents before, but now I could really punch him on the face for not being careful and hit this cute little girl.

"Uhmm... Okay... Thank you, mister" she said. Her voice is very sweet.

"Aren't you upset at all?" I blurted out. Where did that came from?

"No. I've had worse. Well, of course the pain sucks, but it's nothing, really" she answered, her brown eyes boring into mine. She gave me a sweet smile though I can sense her legs still hurt.

My father finished putting a cast on her leg to keep her intact. He looked at my mom and sighed.

"Esme, I need to get going now, I'll be late for my shift, do you mind talking to her mother about the incident?" he asked, standing up and grabbing his kit.

"No problem, honey. I'll handle this. Take care."

She walked him over the door and they kissed before my father left and I made a disgusted expression on my face.

My mom turned to us and sat beside the girl. She smoothed Bella's brown wavy hair and smiled.

She stood up again and held Bella's hand sand they started walking for the door. My mom turned around and smiled.

"Edward, would you like to come?" Really mom?! Thanks! I wanted to squeal, but I'm not a little girl!

"Yes." I answered simply and walked over to them.

I put her arms around my shoulders again and helped her as she tried to hop her way to the house next door.

"My mom isn't back yet, but she should be soon" she said to my mom when we reached their door.

"We'll wait for her sweetie"

My mom was talking to Bella's mom on the kitchen while we sit on the living room watching news. I moved over and sat beside her while she yawns probably from exhaustion.

"Hello Bella" I said. She looked at me and I smiled involuntarily.

"Hi... Uhmm, mister?" I chuckled at her response.

"My name is Edward."

"Oh. The hi Edward", she smiled a very pretty smile and I unconsciously leaned forward to her. She blushed at our closeness and I quickly backed away. I stared and watched her beautiful pinkish cheeks turn back to their old color, and I felt like an idiot already, so I looked back to the tv instead. I don't know what I was doing or what I'm planning to do when I leaned forward to her and I don't want to get any cooties. Ew. But I felt like something is drawing me near to her, like she's a magnet and I'm a metal. Science. How more nerd could I ever get? Ugh!

"How old are you Bella?" I asked to fill the uncomfortable silence that grew between us.

"Nine" she answered.

"Cool! I just turned 10. Finally, someone who has the same age as me." She chuckled, maybe because of my excitement.

"I haven't seen you around here before, don't you go out often?" I asked. Seriously, if I have known that there's a pretty girl living next door from us, I could've been spending all the days of my summer with her. Not to mention that I'm aware of the fact that the chief of police is living next door, and I can't believe I was oblivious about his cute daughter.

"Well, my mom and I just moved in, well, at least I am moving in" she said. She must've seen my confused look because she spoke again.

"You see, my mom and dad was divorced, and then my mom got a boyfriend. I got tired of them hanging around the house and get all mushy and stuff, so I told my mom that I wanted to stay with my dad for awhile."

Oh that explains everything.

We hang out more for a bit until she just fell asleep on my shoulders, the empty bowl of chips we shared on her hands.

My mom finally appeared from the kitchen door and smiled at me. I began to give her a confused look since clearly, I had never seen that kind of smile before, but something inside me is telling me to run the hell out of here. She just extended one hand to me and I shifted Bella so she could lay down on the couch, and I hurried my way to grab my mom's hand.

Bella's mom and my mom shared their goodbyes on the door while I swayed my mom's arm back and forth. Suddenly, Bella's mom leaned down to face me and smiled. I think I knew whom Bella's smile came from.

"Would you like to visit again tomorrow, young man?" she asked. I smiled at her question. I so wanted to go play with Bella.

"If that's fine with you ma'am" I answered politely. My mom and dad never lack to feed me and my brother manners, specially respect to the people older than us.

"Well, of course you can! You can knock on our door whenever you get a free time."

"Thank you for your invitation" I said.

"You're always welcome, in our home too" she said.

With their final partings, my mom and I left to go back to our house so she could start dinner.

We went inside and I noticed Emmett grinning evilly at me as mom headed straight for the kitchen.

"What?" I asked irritatingly at my brother. I haven't forgiven him for what he'd done to Bella earlier, and he's just adding some reasons for me to be upset with him more.

"Nothing" he said, I did not believe it. Emmett doesn't just grin at me like an evil clown for nothing.

I sighed and stomped my feet to my bedroom and Emmett followed. Now, I know for sure that he's really up to something.

* * *

**A/N: Again, review or not, I still thank you for reading, if there really is someone who read. Ha ha. Have a nice day! I hope I could update soon. :D Cha!**


	2. Blinded From The Start

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Steph Meyer and I do NOT own TWiLiGHT as much as I want to. *sniffs***

**A/N: Ha ha. So here goes the next chapter. Thank you to my first 2 reviewers. Is that correct? Ha ha. And to the people who added this to their favourites and notifications. This chapter came out soon because of you. I can't believe someone actually read it!**

**And yeah, details aren't much emphasized yet, they're still kids, just wait when they grow up.**

**Oh and by the way, I'm BETA-reading, so if anyone is interested, I'm available, just check out my Beta profile. So yeah, here's the next. Tenen!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Blinded From The Start

BPOV

I woke up with the aroma of bacon and eggs all around my room. I made my bed and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes as I walked towards the bathroom. I could still smell breakfast inside as I grab the stool and brush my teeth in front of the mirror. I changed to a pair of shorts and blue t-shirt and hurried downstairs to the food that is pulling me to itself.

When I reached the kitchen, I suddenly stopped as I took in the sight before me. The huge boy who accidentally hit me with his bike, and the boy with the bronze hair were sitting on the counter as my mom serve them breakfast. _My _breakfast!

I groaned, making my presence known to them. They all looked at me and I felt the heat rushing through my cheeks. And the day's only starting.

"Good morning mom, good morning Edward, good morning Edward's brother" I manage to utter. I sighed feeling so embarrassed.

"Good morning, sweetheart" my mom said.

"Good morning Bella", Edward said as he patted the stool next to him.

I eagerly climbed in as my mom placed a plate in front of me.

We ate silently for awhile until mom spoke.

"Bella, Edward and Emmett are going to stay with us today. Their mom needs to be out of town for awhile and I volunteered to let them in our house for as long as they need" she explained.

"Okay mom" I said as I took another bite of my bacon.

"I hope you don't mind", Edward said.

"Of course not! It's good to have someone to play with, well, that's if you want to play with me."

"Yes! We'll play with you!" the big guy grinned as he took the last bacon on the plate. _My_ bacon!

"Yes, but I appreciate it if I could eat well to have enough energy for the day", I frowned. I couldn't help it. I love bacons!

"Here, you can have mine"

Edward placed his last bacon on my plate and I suddenly felt guilty and something else at the same time. What is that something else is I don't know, but I'm sure I'd never felt that before, it wasn't a bad feeling, it was actually good, but it made my heart beat faster. I blushed and look down at my plate.

"Um, thank you", I said.

"No problem Bella." His voice is so... soothing.

.

We were at their garden since there is nothing practically to do at my dad's house. I admired their tree house and the swing on the branch below it. It wasn't too high, but it wasn't too low either, at least for me. I sat on the swing and grip on the rope that was holding it to the branch.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?", her turned to me even if he's still on his skateboard.

"Can you push me a little higher?"

"Sure"

He made his way over to me and we played on the swing for a little while, taking turns with the swing.

"Hey, you wanna go up the tree house?" he asked excitedly. Who can resist him anyway?

"Um... Okay... But you have to climb up first" I said. I'm not sure if it's safe _for me._

We climbed up, and I didn't fall thankfully. I was afraid since my leg still hurt, but Edward said I'll be fine. He handed out his hand to me when he got inside the tree house and I took it. I was amazed by the view on the window when I was inside. There's so much green from the residences, and from the forest not too far from their home.

I think I like the color green now.

I didn't realized that I was looking on different green now. He smiled at me and I immediately turned my head back on the window.

"Beautiful" he said.

"Yes, it's a very beautiful view up here, Edward."

We hang out for a few minutes on the window and I swear I just want to kick myself for what I've said next.

"I miss playing house" then I sighed.

"Play house? Like you're a mom and there's a dad and there's a baby and you got to cook, and the dad gots to go work, and the baby gots to cry and stuff?" he smiled.

I just nod to answer, too embarrassed at what I said.

"Well, I think we could use this tree house next time to play house. You can bring your kitchen stuff here if you want," Edward said simply, a bit of interest in his voice.

"Uhm... Okay... Next time then..." this time, I can't manage to control my cheeks from being hot.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed. I know we're big kids now, but it's okay to be a little younger sometimes" he comforted me. It worked.

We went down after we realized that the sun is beginning to set. We went back inside my dad's house and saw my mom on the phone. I went straight to my bedroom for a quick shower after being exhausted for playing all day. I went back down to watch tv when I saw Edward hugging a backpack on the sofa.

"Bella, sweetie, Edward's mom can't go home until after 3 days, and his dad has a night shift at the hospital today. You don't mind sharing a room with Edward, do you?" my mom asked me.

"I don't mind" I said. I was a little nervous, I never had someone to sleep in my room before.

"But how about Emmett?" I asked. She only mentioned Edward, right?

"Well, Emmett talked to her mom and convinced her that he just hang out on his best friend's house to spend some boys time with him." So it's just me and Edward huh. I sighed, I don't know if it's from contentment or nervousness. Do I have to share him my stuff too? It's embarrassing!

I sat on the sofa beside Edward and smiled at him.

"I hope you don't mind Bella, I promise I don't kick butts when I sleep!" I laughed.

"I don't mind Edward, unfortunately, I can't promise the same thing" this time he laughed with me.

I accompanied him upstairs so he could place his stuff on my bedroom before he take a shower.

Edward and I are hanging out on the living room listening to what Edward said is Linkin Park on his ipod, when my dad arrived from work. We all ate dinner while my mom told my dad why Edward needs to stay with us for the night, and Edward is being all polite and courteous to my dad.

After dinner, Edward and I went upstairs early to hang out more before we sleep. It was a very nice night with Edward. I feel so comfortable and safe with him, though I still don't know why.

* * *

**A/N: So what happens to the bedroom that night? You'll know it on the next chapter of EPOV! Ha ha. I'm actually excited for them to start growing up. Ha ha. Again, review or not, I still thank you for reading! :D**


	3. Do You Remember Girl

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Steph Meyer. She's way better than me. And I do NOT own TWiLiGHT. **_**Though I wish Edward would own me. *sniffs***_

**A/N: I just had a discovery that there's a fanfic entitle When We Were Young, and I've read the first chapter where Bella and Edward were four. I don't know what to feel. Ha ha. Anyway, just want to tell you that I haven't read the whole of it, so please don't think of me as unoriginal and shit. Ha ha. I just hope *crosses fingers* that the plot will not be the same, at all. Anyway, I will be reading it after I finished this story, so there.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3

Do You Remember Girl

**EPOV**

"Hey Bella, are you going to attend school here in Forks?" I asked her as we sat by the window.

"I want to" she answered. I felt happy and relieved that she wants to, but not quite because we are not sure how things will turn out for her arrangement.

We discussed about different things, particularly school in Forks and Phoenix. Her schoolmates and friends, and everyone else she remembers who came and went in her life.

"I have a best friend, well, he is Emmett and I's best friend, his name is Jasper" I said.

She frowned. "I never had a best friend", she said.

"I can be your best friend" I offered and smiled at her.

"But you already have one", she pouted. How cute. I felt my heart melt.

"I can have a two best friends."

"Thank you" she whispered, as she gazed at the dark sky again.

The mood went into a comfortable silence for awhile. I looked up to the stars too.

"Edward?" she said quietly, I could feel her stare at me.

"Hmm?"

"Are you tired already?"

"Not really, are you?"

"No. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bella, anything."

"Are you my best friend now Edward?"

I smiled. "Yes Bella, and you are my best friend now too."

"How long can we be best friends Edward?"

"As long as you want"

"How about as long as we live? Until we grew up?"

I don't know how to explain how I felt the instant she finished the question. It's like Emmett threw a basketball straight to my chest, hard. What the heck?! I sighed at myself. She wants to be best friends for life. So? It's a good thing, right? I should be happy, shouldn't I?

I squished the thought and ignored the building pain inside.

"Of course Bella, I will always be your best friend" I tried to smile despite the hurt.

"Edward? Since you are my best friend now, can I ask a favor?"

"Hmm? Anything Bella"

"Don't ever leave me" she said almost inaudible since she yawned at the middle of her sentence.

She crossed her arms on top of the window frame and placed her head on top of her arms. Before I could restrict myself, I found my left hand stroking her silky brown hair. It was so smooth.

"I will not leave you ever, Bella, I promise, I'll always be here as long as you need me", I said quietly.

She stirred her head to look at me and smiled.

"Thank you... For everything, Edward" she said as she closed her eyes.

We fell asleep on our position by the window leaning on to each other.

I woke up from the soreness of my legs and looked over at the clock. It says 2:!5 am. I looked over at Bella leaning on my shoulder and I tried to lift her up to place her on the bed so I could stretch myself too.

She awoke when I tried to stop her toward the bed and she snuggled herself, immediately falling back asleep. I chuckled when I realized she must've thought she was dreaming when it happened.

I climbed on the bed beside her and get myself comfortable but not too close to her.

* * *

**A/N: Tenen! There's the chapter 3! I would update really soon. I'm still worried about the originality thingy. **_***sighs***_** Again, review or not, I still thank you for reading. Omg, I already have a perfect ending on my mind! Ha ha. :D**


	4. I Was The One

**DISCLAIMER: For the hundreds of thousandths of time around the fanfiction world, I am NOT Steph Meyer and I do NOT own TWiLiGHT. **_**But I hope to own Edward for a night. *wink***_

**A/N: Ha ha. Fast, huh? :D I know the irritating feeling of waiting. So Enjoy!**

**Oh, and by the way, again, I'm beta-reading, so if anyone wants their work to be beta-read, come to me. Ha ha. :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

I Was The One

**BPOV**

The blinding light of the sun awoke me from my deep slumber, even if my eyes are still closed, I could feel the burn trying to breakthrough my eyes. I shifted my body away from the sunrays and tried to continue my sleep.

As I continue to move, my arms hit on _something_, no, someone.

And then I remembered the events of the night before. _Edward._ Oh no.

I slowly opened my eyes to his beautiful smirk, my hand still over his face. I chuckled when I remove my hand and keep it on my side instead.

"Good morning, sweetheart" he said playfully.

"Ew Edward!" we laughed.

"Come here, give me a kiss" he said between his snorts holding out his arms towards me. I began laughing hysterically that tears started forming in my eyes.

"Let's just get up, Edward. I want breakfast!" I said after I calmed down.

"You know you're right", he said.

"I usually am, but which part this time?" I asked, smirking.

"About you, kicking butts while asleep", then we began laughing again.

After we brush our teeth, we went downstairs to grab some breakfast and settled on the living room.

Soon before noon, the doorbell rang and my mom asked me to get it.

When I opened the door, Edward's mom was standing behind a tiny little girl with short black hair. She squealed and jumped on me. Good thing she was so tiny, or I may have lost my balance and my leg isn't that good from being hit by a bicycle yet.

When she pulled away from me, I looked up confusingly at Edward's mom and she smiled at me.

"Bella, she is Alice, she's Emmett and Edward's cousin and she's going to stay here for a while. I hope you could make good friends with her", she said.

I smiled at Alice and she hugged me once again.

"It's so good to have someone to play with!" she squealed again. "Will you be my best friend, Bella? Aunt Esme told me so much about you, and I think we're going to be inseparable!"

I looked up to Edward and he smiled. Wow, is this going to get better and better? I used to have no best friends, but in a matter of hours, two have offered me already.

"Yes Alice, you can be my second best friend, Edward is the first" I explained.

She pouted. "No! I want to be the first! Edward could be the second", she said.

"First come, first serve Alice! I am Bella's first best friend" Edward intervened, his lips slightly pouted.

"Now, now, Edward, be nice to your cousin" Edward's mom warned him.

"Alright, alright, you can be Bella's first best friend, but I'll be her bestest friend!" Edward said in defeat.

We hang out with each other at Edward's house and soon, Emmett came home from his best friend's house. I wonder if it's Jasper's, the boy Edward was talking about last night.

Edward's mom invited my mom and I to ate lunch with them at their house and my mom agreed.

After lunch, I helped Alice unpack her things on a very big, neat room at the end of the second floor hallway of the house. And started decorating her room with sheets and fluffy stuffs.

We began to play video games with Emmett and Edward as soon as we finished all of Alice's stuffs, which consists of hundreds of clothes and tons of shoes.

"Alice, how old are you?" I looked at her, she may be 6 or 7. She is so tiny.

"I'm turning 10 soon" she said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised by her answer.

Alice laughed. "Yes, I know I'm unbelievably small, but I'm more than my age, Bella" she explained.

I began feeling tired and exhausted from the day's events and decided to excuse myself to head home.

After taking a nice, hot shower, I crawled to my bed and for the second time in a while, I had a peaceful sleep.

.

My mom needs to head back to Arizona today because Phil and her will start their travel around for games in days time.

I decided not to come out to play today since I wanted to spend time with my mom until dad needed to take her to the airport.

When my mom heads down to the stairs with her suitcase to wait for dad, I began clinging into her and cried, not letting go. I was not used to living without her, and honestly, I don't know how my life would be with my dad _taking care_ of me instead.

"Don't worry sweetheart, if you need anything and daddy's not home, you can call Esme, she said she'll be happy if you come by at their house often, and she's just next door! How more convenient will that be?" my mom tried to soothe me.

All too soon, my dad arrived with his cruiser and picked up mom to head for the airport.

I decided to stay indoors today since I'm not really in the mood for playing and I just want my mom back.

I tried to calm myself as the longing for my mom wore me out to the point of exhaustion and slumber.

.  
I spend the whole morning tomorrow at the Cullen 's house since Edward's mom is insistent for me to come over. I have no company in my house since dad is in the office, and Esme is worried. All the time, Emmett, Edward and Alice tried to cheer me up and that made me distracted for awhile.

Before sunset, we hang out on the garden since the weather is nice at all.

When we were hovering on the swing, Edward grinned at me, and I am sure that he's planning on something.

"Bella! Let's go play house on the tree house today" he suggested, still smiling widely at me.

"Huh?" I was so surprised at his eagerness and did not managed to utter a sensible reply.

"We can play today! You can bring your kitchen stuff over, and we can play house! I can be the daddy!" he said, excitement clear in his voice.

Alice squealed and agreed to play. "I want to be the baby" she said.

That left me with mommy's position. Fortunately, Alice brought her play house set and Emmett helped setting up the tree house.

Emmett decided to pass on the game and excused himself to play with Edward's skateboard on the sidewalk.

Edward, Alice and I climbed up on the tree house and began discussing the rules. And the golden rule that Alice made up: _Have fun!_

We started playing by pretending we were all asleep until we wake up. I pretended to wake up earlier than them to start cooking, and Edward followed by pretending to shower and dress up. As soon as I was done cooking, Edward sat on the tree house floor and sip on an empty cup, pretending it was hot and filled with coffee, then Alice started feign crying, so I could calm her and feed her.

Shortly after, Edward started saying goodbye to us for his work and grabbed a lunch box. I was all giddy and enjoying this so much.

"Goodbye baby, be good" he said as he patted Alice head. He walked over to me and said "Goodbye honey".

Then it all just happened. I wasn't sure if it was more of me than him, but we both leaned to each other and rewarded ourselves by a _smack_ on the lips. And it felt... like I was electrified. We were both surprised at our sudden behaviour and just stared at each other for awhile as we tried to compose ourselves from our actions.

I felt the rush of blood pooling over my cheeks and I noticed Edward's face was beginning to turn red too. I immediately looked down from embarrassment and shifted my head to see if Alice saw it.

Alice's expression was twisted. I can't really tell if it's from disgust or excitement. I closed my eyes to calm myself.

"I... Um... I'm sorry" I stumbled through the words.

"No, actually... I-I'm sorry..." Edward struggled.

We were in an uncomfortable state for awhile, Alice not talking at all. When I was calm enough, I opened my eyes and met Edward's gaze. Then the electricity intensified again. I could tell his eyes were happy even if his not really smiling. I smiled at him to let him know that I'm fine and he gave me a cute smirk back.

"Um, guys, I think dinner should be ready soon, I mean, for real life, not in our house" Alice giggled. Then Edward and I joined her.

"We should probably get back" Edward suggested.

We went down from the tree house and Edward lend his hand to mine, being a cute little gentleman as we skipped our way to the Cullen's home.

From that day on, I knew I could never let Edward out of my life, ever. We'll be best friends forever.

* * *

**A/N: Oh! That's not the end, don't worry, ha ha. I know I suck, but I don't suck that much. Ha ha. They'll be growing up in no time, you'll see. ;) Again, thanks for reading. **


	5. You Never See It Coming

**DISCLAIMER: Again, again, again. I am NOT Steph Meyer. I do NOT own TWiLiGHT. **_**But I want Edward to own me. *begs in front of Edward***_

**A/N: Special thanks to April123, for her constant review. :D You made my day! Thank you very much. And to my other reviewers too. I love you all very much already. And to those who added this to their favourite stories. This chapter is for you people. :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 5

Significant Nights and My Best Friends

**EPOV**

I kept tossing and turning on my bed, but I can't find the urge to sleep. My mind keeps going back to the events this afternoon. I felt so embarrassed yet so good at the same time. Her very soft lips, pressed on mine for not more than 2 seconds. _Sigh._ And the electric feeling. It felt like my lips were struck by lightning, but in a good way, because, thankfully it didn't burn.

And it bothers me, not of getting cooties, since it was Bella, and she doesn't have cooties! But I am bothered if our friendship will be awkward from now on.

And then that though came to me. The dilemma. _Is that my first kiss?_ Uh oh.

I don't want it to be my first, simply because it was just a _smack_! But then, I want it to be my first kiss because, well, it was Bella! My best friend! My first girl friend! Not _girlfriend._

Ugh! I can't decide! Oh boy, why do I grow up so fast? I'm just 10 for pit sake! Stop torturing me with this mushy stuffs.

And before I knew it, I was asleep already without any decision for my dilemma.

.

The next weeks passed by with pretty much the same routine. Since Bella's dad is always at work, my mom insists to look after her and would always let Bella stay in our house the whole day. We play together, eat lunch together, eat snack together, with Emmett and Alice.

And then, we need to prepare for school. Ugh! School! But summer just began! Why is the time passing so fast?

.

"Bella!" I called out as I rang the doorbell.

"Bewa!!" Alice repeated with a baby voice while she knocks on the door.

Bella's dad opened the door and welcomed us in, but Alice and I refused.

"Thank you Chief Swan, but we're going to be late for school, is Bella ready yet?" Alice asked.

It was the first day of school. And Chief Swan agreed to let Bella ride with us every day, though in turn, we would ride with them sometime too if mom is not available to drive us.

5th grade. I groaned. Now is the time when I am wishing that the time would pass by fast!

Bella, Alice and I were almost on all the same classes together, which is great. And we five, together with Jasper and Emmett hang out almost every day at lunch.

After school, we usually all chill out in our house to do some homework, Bella only going home in time for sleep, which is almost always after dinner time.

And all the while, I barely noticed how each one of us change, physically and emotionally.

We became more sensitive to each other's feelings after Alice cried once because Jasper was teasing her and offended her during lunch. When Bella became mad at me for punching Mike Newton's face because he _accidentally_ touched Bella's butt and made her cry. When she hugged me and thanked me when I explained to her that I was pissed because I want to protect her. And when we saw Emmett broke down for the first time, when this blonde Rosalie played a prank on him.

We became closer to each other than before. And Alice and Bella became inseparable too. They talk a lot, specially about boys. Cue eye roll.

And then there were times when it was just Bella and I, when Alice needs to go home with her dad for holidays. Bella and I would usually talk just about anything and everything.

I learned how clumsy she really is. And I was always there to prevent her from falling. It's always she either catches her foot into something, or she catches her foot into, well, nothing!

.

**BPOV**

I was awaken with an irritating sound lightly tapping on my window. Must be the tree branch. I shifted my body, hoping to get back to my sleep, but the noise became louder.

I turned to the window to see a smirking Edward tapping on my window. I hurriedly climbed out from my bed and went to open the window.

He stepped inside, barefoot and wearing his pajamas.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still surprised.

"Standing on your bedroom?" he said or asked. Whatever.

"How did you get up here?"

"The ladder."

"Where did you get the ladder?"

"Outside our house. Near my window."

"What's the ladder doing on your bedroom window?"

"I don't know, but I'll ask the ladder later when I climb down", he winked. And I chuckled.

"I hope you don't come running back to me when it answers back. Anyway, so what are you doing here invading my space?"

"Very funny, Bella. Well, my lamp just talked to me, I was wondering if your lamp talks back to you too", he gave me that crooked grin of his and I smacked him playfully on the arm.

"No Edward, it's not normal. Well, maybe I shouldn't be bothered anymore, you're not normal anyway" we kept laughing and sat cross-legged on my bed.

"What, you think you're some kind of normal expert already?"

"Seriously now Edward, what brought you here?"

"I can't sleep" he frowned.

"Something bothering you?"

"I don't know, Bella. I mean, nothing that I've known of anyway, just can't sleep."

"So you need to crash in here so you could find someone to annoy to get you to sleep? Admit it, Edward, you, annoying someone is your sleeping pill, and the best candidate is me" I joked.

"No, it's not true! But that's a good idea"

And that's the first and one of the many nights when Edward would climb up to my room whenever he can't sleep. I leave my window open at night ever since. And that night was the night a week after the school started and we're on our last year of middle school.

Him, sneaking in my bedroom had become a routine, he would go once in two weeks at the first two months, the next he's going once a week, until he would go at least every Tuesday and Wednesday nights. Us, just hanging around, talking about everything, listening to music, and sometimes, just sleeping, no worries though, we were both good kids.

We don't mind laying on my bed with each other, actually, we're both much comfortable with it. I would rarely have any nightmare during the nights Edward would spend sleeping in my room. I feel so safe and secure around him, and I think the fact that he's overprotective of me like he's my brother helps it.

Most Saturdays, it's either Alice spend the night with me, or, and I prefer it, when I spend the night over Alice's instead. Edward, and Emmett would hang out with us until sleep time. And during one of our Saturday hang outs is when I learned Alice's big time secret.

We were hanging out in my bedroom that time and just finished doing our paper that is due on Wednesday when Alice asked me a very bothering question.

"Bella, do you like Edward?"

"Uhm, yes, I mean he's my best friend" I answered.

"No, I mean, do you like him, as in like like, as in you want him to be your boyfriend someday?"

I was caught off guard by her question. I stopped writing and looked at her. And suddenly, I doubted myself.

"Uhm, I'm not sure, I mean, people's feelings change, right?"

_Could I really like Edward like that?_

"Yes, but right now, what do you feel about him?"

"He's my best friend, and I'm contented on what we share right now."

_Am I really contented with that?_

"Oh" Alice said.

"What brought the question, Alice?"

"Well, I kind of feel more than best friends with Jasper, and I..."

"You what?! O-M-G Alice that is so great!"

"I feel stupid and all that because I know, we aren't even in high school yet but... Wait, what did you just said? Great?"

"Yes! Great! Alice you should tell him that. Who knows, maybe he feels the same for you"

Alice squealed, hugged me and thanked me for the support I'm giving her. She decided to wait a little to see if Jasper would make any moves soon.

We climbed on the bed after finishing our paper, and I can't find the will to sleep. Alice's question keep haunting my mind. And I find myself asking the same question.

_Could I really like Edward more than friends? Could I really want him to be my, _gulp, _boyfriend in the future? How does Edward feel about me?_

Well, Edward is very attractive, yes, actually, there are a lot of girls who envy me, who wishes to be on the same position as me. On Edward's side, every day, every class, every lunch break. I couldn't blame them though. Edward is so unique in a way. He has the most amazing, disarrayed bronze hair, the most beautiful pair of green eyes, the most wonderful velvet voice, and not to mention him being very talented with music and intelligent at school, he's so... perfect for his own good.

_Oh Bella, take it easy, girl! You're not inlove with him, are you?_

_Say no, say no, say no!_

.

**EPOV**

It was the last day of our final exam, the last day of school for summer vacation, the last day in middle school!

Alice, Bella and I will be joining Emmett and Jasper soon in high school, and the two girls are so excited and all. And Alice, I can't believe that kid! She'll be organizing a torture-shopping-galore for Bella, and Bella is begging me to come. Who would refuse her? Oh yes, me, well sort of, uhm, not really yet,\ I haven't said yes or no yet, just, _we'll see._

Emmett and Jasper invited me on the boys' hang out space at Jasper's garage after school, and I agreed. I trusted Alice enough to take Bella home safe.

.

I was playing the electric piano some random tunes, while Emmett is tossing the basket ball all around. Jasper was sitting on the couch, thinking deeply. It was silent for awhile when...

"Edward, do you see yourself wanting Bella as your _girlfriend?_" Jasper asked.

Emmett and I stopped our business and turned to stare at Jasper. Did I hear that right?

"Dude, what?!" I asked, wanting him to repeat what he just said.

"You and Bella, as a couple, do you want to see that?" he cleared.

"Where the hell did that came from?" Emmett asked, seriously.

"Just answer it please, Edward" Jasper pressed.

"Geez, bro, I dunno" I said, contemplating.

_Bella and I? Wow. That's wow._

"Well, have you ever thought of it before?" he continued.

"Before you brought it up? No. Never thought about it. You know she's my best friend" I answered.

_But now that you brought it up. Hmm._

"Seriously dude, what kind of question is that?" Emmett asked again.

Jasper ignored and looked at me. "I'm kind of thinking about it", he told me.

"To Bella? As in you and Bella?" I asked, trying to hold back my anger. I _am_ furious.

_What the heck?! Why am I furious? Shouldn't I be happy? My two best friends._

And there was that stab on my chest again. I thought Emmett threw me the ball he was holding, I looked up to him but saw he's still holding it. Then I remembered the only two occurrences when I felt it, when Bella told me she wants us to be best friends, _forever_, and when Newton touched her butt. But nothing compared to the intensity if the fierce and violent anger I felt to my best buddy.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, what do you think about Bella x Jasper for awhile? This is not what I planned, but I'm having second thoughts. I mean, Jasper's pretty hot and shit. Ha ha. Tell me what you think. Majority wins, I'll update as soon as I get the decision from the responses. Ha ha. Don't hate me. :D**


	6. Undecided

**DISCLAIMER: Even if I own many edited Edward Cullen photos, I still do NOT own TWiLiGHT. Pft, I wish!**

**A/N: This chapter was entitled UNDECIDED, simply because, I can't decide yet whether or not do some Bella x Jasper here since I haven't gotten much comments about the issue. Ha ha. :D And because I love you all so much already, I wanted to update soon as much as I can. So yeah, I'm still waiting for responses.**

**Please tell me if you want some Bella x Jasper or not. :D I'd be happy to go your way. Whatever makes my readers happy. :-) **_**Majority wins.**_** Special thanks to those who have spoken their minds already. So far, they want some Bella x Jasper. :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Undecided

**EPOV**

Before Jasper could answer my question, I stormed out of their garage to prevent myself from hurting him right there inside his house, in front of Emmett. And I don't know why, but it, pardon my language, fucking bothers me.

Something inside me tells me that I was wrong. Well, I am wrong. I don't have any right to be angry with Jasper, he's my buddy, for Pete's sake! And this is the major bullshit, to be honest, I'm kind of mad at Bella too! I don't have in any right or manner to object how Jasper feels.

And there should be no problem, absolutely no problem, _if_ Bella would choose Jasper. _Choose?_ Where the hell did that came from? Bella's option is only either herself, or Jasper! It's not like I'm another alternative to consider. _What the heck is wrong with me? I am not even looking for any competition._

I can't be mad at Bella! There's no reason to. Except for the fact that she's oozing with beauty, she's extraordinarily unbelievable always, she's every guy our age dreams. Every guy would give up anything to stare at her chocolate brown eyes for a minute, the thing I constantly find myself doing whenever we're together. _Do I like her like Jasper was talking about?_

I stayed roaming around the streets of the town, and I could feel that my brain is overworking and that it should've been exploded to bits by now. I would do anything to shut my mind off for awhile.

And I know exactly the place where I could let out my inner ramblings.

**BPOV**

This summer is, well, not actually the best summer for me.

It's as if my Edward and I's friendship is slightly changing. Well, of course he's always physically there, but there were times when he would smile at me and it would not reach his eyes. He's not happy.

And things between our little friendship bubble changed too. Edward would barely hang out with any of us whenever Jasper and Emmett is around. Or sometimes he's always grumpy whenever he was forced to be there. He won't even talk to either of them.

I was beginning to think that these changes has something to do with us becoming freshmen in the coming semester. Maybe Edward is tired of all the games and best friends cheesyness we used to share.

He barely visits me during the night in my bedroom too. And when he does, we would only talk less or not at all, and just sleep.

Alice and I still spend the Saturday nights together, though it only took two Saturdays after the class ended because...

The worst part is yet to come.

"Alice, why oh why?"

"Bella, my father misses mo so much and I miss him so much too."

"I understand that, but Alice how long will you be gone?"

She frowned. "I don't know Bella, I can't promise much about the duration, but I promise I will be back, and soon. You won't even notice my absence."

"You know that's impossible Alice", I said. My eyes started forming water.

"Oh Bella, you're the sweetest best friend in the whole universe!" she hugged me, us still laying down on my bed. "I would want us to be friends forever! So I'm coming back, I promise."

"I will miss you! You're like a sister to me!" I sobbed.

"Me too, you are my sister! And it's just a vacation Bella, though maybe longer. If dad goes back to business trips, I would be back here in no time too. So please don't cry anymore, I'm not leaving you."

"Okay."

We fell asleep hugging each other on my bed. And I slept restlessly. And I have a bad feeling, but I don't know exactly about it.

Alice will be leaving 3 days from now and we want to spend as much time together as possible. We shared about out little secrets one time, and I finally admitted her something that I am not expecting, and she does too.

"Bella, I think Jasper sucks" Alice said as she painted my toe.

"What? I thought you like him?"

"Yes, but he has not done anything yet", she sighed.

"Well, we're still _kids_ yet, I think you should wait a little longer until we get to be freshmen at least, so be back in time for school" I told her, wanting her to approve on the last statement.

"But I have a crush on this guy, though I like Jasper more"

"Who's _guy?_"

"Yorkie"

"Yorkie? Like _Eric Yorkie_?"

"Yes. He's just... always in charge, and I like guys who are always in charge. Though I know Jasper's better, and Jasper could handle me. But it's just a crush Bella, it'll go away"

"You _just_ have a _crush_ on Eric, and it'll go away. So what your stand about Jasper? Don't you think it'll go away too?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know really Bella. All I know is I could stop looking at any guy given in any time, except for Jasper. I doubt it if I will ever look at anyone anymore when he's in the room" Alice said. She continued painting my toes.

"Alice, I think I have a crush on Edward."

And that made Alice squeal, like her dad bought her an own boutique mall or something.

"Really?! Oh my!! Oh my!! Oh my!! How? What?!" Alice said between her squeals.

"Calm down Alice! It's just a _crush_, just like you said, it'll go away" I defended.

I explained to how I like Edward being a gentleman, how I like his hair, how his emerald green eyes sparkle, how I am captivated by his smile, how I admire his perfect height and all that. And I just can't get enough of him, we're growing up, and changing fast physically, and everything about him is perfect. _Oh my perfect best friend._

.

"Alice, please tell me you'll come back soon" I sobbed.

"Of course! I promise I'll keep in touch while I'm gone. I'll call as soon as you get your own phone."

She hugged me, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper got the longest hug. She climbed inside Dr. Cullen's car and waved goodbye before they went off.

.

So that left me hanging out with either Edward alone, Emmett and Jasper, or myself. Which is fine by me. Except that I miss my pixie best friend-sister terribly.

One morning, I woke up to find a piece of paper in my bed. I opened it and noticed Edward's neat handwriting immediately. I read the note.

_Hey Culmsabella!_ I grimaced at the opening statement. I hate it when he calls me that!

_Play on the first beach with me. I won't take no for an answer. Don't worry about your dad, my mom took care of that already, so you don't have anymore excuses. Breakfast at my home at 8 am. Bring your stuff when you go. Don't be late. See you in a few. –Ed_

_PS: Thanks for leaving the window open for me. It comes handy at times like this. :)_

I climbed out of bed enthusiastically simple because, well, _Cool! Beach! With Edward!_

I emptied my backpack and started filling it with clothes, lotion, sunglasses, and other stuffs that would be useful at the beach, yes, that includes mini pale and shovel, I like playing in the sand.

I put on my black swimsuit, then my black shorts, and topped it with a white printed shirt. I feel getting in the water today.

I brushed my teeth, and my hair, grabbed my backpack, then headed out of the door. Dad is already gone for work, so I don't have anything to worry about anymore.

I feel excited and giddy as I rang the Cullens' door bell. I glanced at my watch and noticed I'm 10 minutes early.

_Ugh! Perfect Bella, you are obviously excited!_

I was fidgeting and thinking about turning around and running back to my house when the door opened. I am welcomed by the sight of a smug Edward leaning on the doorframe.

"Excited much are we?" he teased. And as expected, the traitor blushed comes creeping in.

_Damnit! Perfect! Excuse excuse! Oh yeah!_

"I'm just hungry and I want breakfast, _Grumpedward_! So if you'll excuse me" I said, still irritated.

_Whatta lame excuse Bella. Ugh!_

"Really? But you blushed Bella!" he said and smug. And I just glared at him.

"Okay, okay, _sheesh_, I'll let you go this time _Clumsabella_" he said, still smug.

He moved and motioned his hand for me to walk inside and bowed.

"Welcome to the palace, _Princessa Clumsabella_, your breakfast awaits" he teased more.

I walked inside and smacked the back of his head playfully when I passed in front of him.

.

**EPOV**

I just got downstairs when the door bell rang.

"Edward, honey, can you get the door for me please?" my mom yelled from the kitchen.

I thought it was dad coming home from work, but I was surprised when I saw a fidgeting Bella on the door.

I teased her about being excited and she made a lame excuse for breakfast, and called me _Grumpedward, _it's the nickname she gave me when she noticed how coldly I acted towards Jasper and my brother. If I hadn't known her, I probably would believe her. But knowing Bella, well yes, she loves bacons and all, but on a day like this, she wouldn't care more for breakfast. _And_ she blushed! _Oh that beautiful cheeks of hers._ I just wanted to poke it.

I asked mom last night if we could have a day out to swim on first beach at _La Push_ like we used to be when I was small. She told me to invite Bella. _Of course I would invite Bella! I would not come and mope around if she's not with us._ She's my best friend, it's normal, right? And she told me that she'll talk to Chief Swan first thing in the morning. _Oh yeah, I almost forgot._

It was past midnight and I wrote Bella a note instead of waking her up this time and climbed up on her window to leave her the note that says to meet us in the morning to have a breakfast before going to the beach. I watched her sleep for three minutes or so and left to head back to my own room. If I wanted to last playing all day later, I should get some sleep.

I commented Bella about her blushing and that she's giving me an excuse, but let go of it, _for now_. I motioned Bella to pass by and bowed like a princess would be walking by. _Is that what she is to me? A princess?_

"Welcome to the palace, _Princessa Clumsabella_, your breakfast awaits" I said teasingly. I kept it light, and I want to aggravate her more. She's charming when she's angry, she's like a kitten pointing its claws on you, and you still find it cute.

She answered by hitting the back of my head as she walks by me, and I, being playful in nature, started chasing her. She ran straight towards the kitchen and practically hid behind my mom, knowing my mom would stop me running. So I stopped and gave up. I noticed how tall Bella is becoming. And I realized we're growing up so fast.

We'll be high school in no time, and we'll start dating and falling in love _without noticing_. And I became afraid, afraid of the future. And I'm not bothered by my own future relationships, but bothered by who Bella will date in time, who'll she falls in love with.

And I am bothered by my _used-to-be_ best friend. _Jasper.  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Again! I am begging you guys to respond. What do you think about having some Bella x Jasper for awhile? I can't update soon if you won't tell me what you want. You can either review or pm me for your answers, I'll be looking forward to it. Those who don't have a fanfiction account, it's alright, you can review using any name you want. So yeah, I'll start writing as soon as I think the number of responses is enough. Anyway, thanks for reading and continue supporting! I promise this'll be worth your while. ;) Thanks for all the love!**


	7. Who Gave You Your First Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Even if I own a jersey that has a CULLEN 19 printed on the back, **_**I still don't own TWiLiGHT or Edward. And last time I checked, I haven't transformed into S. Meyer yet.**

**A/N: Oh good. Thanks for all the love! I'm flattered. You guys made my day. Remember, this is a Bella x Edward story, be patient, it'll all work in the end. :) And I told you this is a majority win issue. Ha ha. Sorry for the late update, I was caught up by midterm exams.**

**I love you all so much. I appreciate your reviews and it makes my day. Keep it coming. They serve as an inspiration for me to write and update soon!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Who Gave You Your First Kiss

**EPOV**

My mom was setting up the tent on the shore when I pulled off my shirt and yanked down my shorts, leaving me on my swimming trunks. I turned to look at Bella and smirked. She was blushing as she looked at my exposed body and turned quickly to look at the ground.

I'm not as bulky as Emmett, but at least my body is cooperating as I grow up and it's well-built. Thankfully, I could be proud of my developing muscles.

I ran towards the water and stopped when I sensed no one is following.

"Hurry up Bella!" I yelled when I turned to look at her still standing still.

"You could go ahead Edward" she shouted.

"No! Come on the water with me. It's warm, I promise" I said, walking towards her.

"Um, I don't think so" she hesitated. "I think I'll just help your mom here".

"No, get out of your jeans and join me" I said, seriously. "You're not gonna trip on the water Bella!" I teased.

"Shut up! I might trip on the sand on the way there anyway, so stop wasting your time."

"So? Don't worry, I'm not going to kick sand on your face, in fact, you know I'll help you instead."

"Thanks Edward, but, no thanks."

"Bella, sweetheart, I think you should go play with Edward", my mom said.

Bella fidgeted a little and started taking off her shirt and shorts. I gaped at her. Noticing how she's developing her own pair of breasts, her curves visible, her legs leaner. _Damn hormones._

I looked up to her eyes and she smirked when she saw me ogling at her, imitating my reaction earlier when I caught her checking me out. I'm not sure, but I think I blushed and turned towards the water.

She followed behind me this time, running. And pushed me forward, I tripped on the little rock just on my foot and fell face on the sand.

_So, you want to mess around huh?_

I feigned pissed and irritated and she made an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Edward" she said as she offered me her hand.

I took it, but instead of standing up, I pulled her over to me and she landed right on top of me, hitting her head on my chest. She let out a light _ow._ And we started laughing.

She looked up to me and blushed. I smirked. I know I've had a fair share of girls attracted to me, but I never thought Bella would. _I hope _her blushing is from being attracted to me even for just a faint second, and not because of her fall_._

I cleared my throat and she stood up, blushing more.

.

Bella and I played all day on the sand and on the water. There was this time at before noon when she buried my body on the hot sand, my head sticking out, that I thought I'll burn. She wasn't that good in making sand castles either, so she made me built one small palace for her, which she was very grateful for.

"Edward, where's Jasper and Emmett?" Bella asked while we were dipping on the pool at around 4 in the afternoon.

Then, my heart broke at the mention of the name of my best guy friend, by my best girl friend. And she didn't even know it. I sighed.

"They'll be here at about 6 I think, they have a baseball practice at school and Jasper's dad are dropping them here" I answered her question. Change in my mood was very visible.

Bella knows that we were having conflicts, and she asked why so many times already, but I never answered, nor give any excuses for that matter.

.

**BPOV**

It was about 7 in the evening and Edward and I are walking on the shore. Mrs. Cullen, and the two boys were grilling some steak for dinner. Emmett and Jasper wanted to spend the night here, so Mrs. Cullen decided to setup a tent for us, given that the boys will do it.

"Bella" Edward said suddenly. I looked up to him.

"Hmm?"

"It's really... beautiful here. Don't you think?" he said, looking into my eyes. His green eyes searching for something, and... _admiring?_ Maybe the view.

"Yes... it's perfect" I answered. I'm not quite sure if I'm talking about the place anymore or his green eyes locked to mine.

It was dark, but I could still see his face clearly from the various lights from the shore line and the moon. _God, he's beautiful._

"Do you want to sit with me?" he asked.

He plopped down on the sand near where the waves touch already, and I sat close beside him, not bothering to vocalize my answer.

"Have you ever liked someone before?" he asked, as we finished adjusting in a comfortable position.

I blushed. _Good thing it's dark already._

"When you mean like, do you mean a _crush_?" I whispered. I blushed more.

"Yes you could say that."

"Yeah"

"Really?" he asked, facing me, pure shock crossed his face. I nodded.

"How come I never knew about it? You're keeping secrets from me? I'm hurt." Hurt is definitely evident on his face.

"It was no big deal, Edward, it's just a _crush_", that's all I could managed, before I felt my already hot cheek heated more.

"So, who's the guy?"

_Uh no!!! Uh uh!!! No. No. No!_ _What am I going to say to him?!_

I think my cheeks were the darkest shade of red already from all the blood that's heating there. I sighed and looked back down to the sand. I could never lie to Edward. If he wants to know, then he'll know.

"_You"_ I said quietly, and averted my gaze to the span of the ocean in front of us. I bit my lower lip, feeling uncomfortable from my own confession.

"Who?!" he asked again. His voice full of surprise, astonishment, joy and... _relief?_

"You heard me Edward! Don't make me say it again! It's _just a crush!_ No big deal!" I said, annoyed now.

"Close your eyes Bella" he said softly.

I followed. I was too embarrassed that I don't know where to look anymore.

And the most amazing, most comfortable, most heavenly and most perfect feeling I've ever felt since all crashing into me piece by piece as he connected his lips to mine.

_Edward. Kissed. Me. Damnit!_

It wasn't just a smack, but wasn't really a kiss that is, well, not appropriate for our age. I kissed back and we won't like that for like eternity. Never opening our mouth, never darting out our tongues, just pure connection of our lips.

All my embarrassment, my insecurities, and my discomfort went away. It was all pure, but not entirely innocent.

That was my second kiss. From my Edward, _again._

He pulled away and I did not dared to open my eyes. He kissed the top of my nose and brought his arm over my shoulder.

"Ready for dinner, Bella?" he asked. I could tell he was smiling.

I opened my eyes and he stood up, offering his hand to me. I grabbed it and he squeezed his hand.

"I think I would like to stay here for awhile and roam around" I said. I don't want to face his family with me grinning like an idiot.

"I'll stay with you." He still did not let go of my hand.

We started walking again, closer to each other than before, his hand still holding mine. I really didn't what that means, but I know we'll talk about it soon. I can be patient.

.

**EPOV**

This night... is the best night of my life!

Not only because of Bella's confession, but because of the second kiss/first real kiss of my entire life. And it was Bella! It slightly broke my heart when she said it was _just a crush._ It means a lot more to me than to her, but still, I'm glad to know that she's attracted to me, even if she doesn't know I feel the same for her, maybe more.

But I don't want to take much of my chances. Maybe she'll think I was going too fast and she'll freak out on me, I already slipped when I kissed her, but it was just so uncontrollable. I want to take this one step at a time, I didn't even confess to her yet. I want to make everything right.

Yes, I know we're still kids. But this feeling, instead of going away, it only intensifies over time. I could call this _infatuation,_ but I was _hoping_ that it's more than that.

I would not want anyone but Bella.

She's smart and innocent. She's strong and clumsy. She's neat but she doesn't mind being dirty. She's responsible but she tends to forget stuffs sometimes. She knows me more than any women than my mom. She knows what aggravates me and constantly do it on purpose. She knows how to hurt me but never do it, well, except for the Jasper thing. She'll get mad at me, then will smile after awhile. She's never hard to please, she likes anything you offer her. She loves both to play and just sit around at the right time. And she grows more beautiful each day, and if I haven't fallen _inlove_ with her yet, I swear I'll fall _inlove_ with her that instant.

_Did I thought about falling inlove?! Shit! What does that mean?_

She looked at me, taking a bite on her dinner.

"Why _awenchu iting?"_ she asked, her mouth still stuffed with food.

I smiled at her and took a bite of my piece, showing her that there's no need to ask any questions.

We were now with my mom, Jasper and Emmett. And though the fact that I should feel uneasy with Jasper, I couldn't care more about it. Bella said she likes me. It's me who she chose. And I don't welcome any competition.

We finished our food, and started cleaning up. I helped Jasper and Emmett set up the tent while my mom and Bella took care of our food.

I finished setting up the second tent when I noticed Jasper and Bella were missing.

"Where's Jasper and Bella?" I asked Emmett, already pissed to find both of them missing.

They could be together.

"Dude, calm down, you need to trust us!" Emmett said trying to cool me.

"Where. Is. Jasper. And. Bella?" I said, emphasizing each word, trying to not snap right there.

"Edward, calm down, they're not doing anything wrong, I swear!" he said, almost panicked.

So, they're together.

I walked away and started pacing looking for them. _I swear I'll punch Jasper straight on the face once I find them._

I abruptly stopped as I noticed down beside the small cottage not too far away from the tents. Bella leaning on the cottage wall, Jasper in front of him.

Whatever comfort and happiness I was feeling earlier had quickly vanished and was replaced by pure anger and confusion, but mostly anger.

I was furious at Jasper. How could he? Bella chose me! Why did he have to walk and drag Bella all over here alone with him?! What is he planning?

And I was furious at Bella. It felt like I've been cheated and shit! After that kiss, her confession, all that walk on the shore with our fingers entwined with each other, and her she is, with my best friend? What does that suppose to mean?!

_You heard me Edward! Don't make me say it again! It's just a crush! No big deal!_

Her words resurrected on my mind. _It's just a crush! No big deal!_

What does she feel for Jasper then?

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me! I remind you, this is a Bella x Edward story, I promise it'll work out. Yes, I know I don't ask for reviews, but damnit, it makes my day and it makes me want to update as soon as possible. Ha ha. But I'm still grateful that you're reading my story until now, and that I'll be thankful if you'll continue reading it. It's too early for conflicts, but this isn't major, I promise. ;) Love yah!**


	8. Only Think About Your Lips

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Even if I own a Twilight-covered notebook that was edited and printed by me, **_**I still DO NOT OWN TWiLiGHT or any of its characters for that matter, specially Edward, **_**oh Edward**_**. And yes, I haven't shape-shifted to an S. Meyer yet.**

**A/N: First of all, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. I've been grinning like an idiot the whole time I wrote the first part EPOV of this chapter as I read your reviews. I don't care if I have less reviews or whatever since this is the 8****th**** chapter already, but I hope you know whatever you guys say means so much to me. Your love made this update quick!**

**Seriously, don't panic! Ha ha. This is for you. You guys are amazing!**

**Oh yeah, I'm changing all the title of the chapters.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 8

Only Think About Your Lips

**EPOV**

I was standing there, feeling hurt and furious, and they did not help me control it by seeing Jasper's hand moved to grab Bella's hand, and his other hand came up to her face to cup her cheek.

I thought I was going to faint for imagining that he would kiss her soon.

_I gotta do something fast! Damnit!_

I balled my fist, unable to control the anger still building inside me by the scene in front of me. Jasper and Bella all happy and smiling and shit.

My feet moved without warning, and next thing I knew, I was breathing heavily, Bella was tugging my right arm, with my right hand still on fist and Jasper was on the ground with a shocked face.

"Edward?!!!" Bella screamed.

"What the fuck dude?!" Jasper said as he stood.

I turned to Bella, I don't know what she saw on my face, but her features softened from surprise and fright to comprehension and concern.

"What was that Bella?! I _thought_ you like _me_!" I yelled, still hurt.

"Edward, what do you think you're doing man?!" Jasper intervened.

"I'm not talking to you Jasper!" I spat his name.

"Dude, it's not what you think it is!" He tried to explained, but I blocked him and look straight to Bella.

My chest was so heavy, I felt like bursting, and though I could see Bella is still a little frightened, she remained cool and understanding.

"I'll leave you two guys to talk, clearly, there's a big understanding here" she smiled at me. And winked at _Japer?_

_What. The. Hell?!_

Once Bella was gone, Jasper approached me, I stepped back.

"Oh no asshole! Don't move any closer! I'll give you 30 seconds to talk. 1... 2..." I started.

"Okay man! Damnit. Alright, first, I hold certainly no interest for Bella than as a friend, or adviser for the way you saw us behave earlier" I looked at him confusingly.

"Really dude, you're blind as hell. I like your cousin, damnit, not Bella, only I asked that to you because" he stopped. And I looked at him, dismissing my anger but still pissed, wanting for him to continue.

"Because?" I said impatiently.

"Well, you told I only have 30 seconds. And I figured 30 seconds was up", he grinned.

"Asshole! I'm extending the time, just give me every single detail, dipshit." Now I'm annoyed and pissed as hell, but I was relieved to know that he's interested with Alice instead of Bella instead.

_With Alice. Alice. Alice. Damnit, with my cousin?!_

_Ugh!_

Even if I was relieved, I don't feel comfortable at all. Alice is like my little sister.

"Okay man, well because I can't ask Emmett. We both know his experience with _this_, so I went to you for advice, but you misunderstood dude, and you were out the door before I could explain myself" he continued.

"Sorry about that. But you could've talked to me after that."

"Well how could I? You were always grumpy as hell whenever you see me. Anyway, that time, I knew Emmett was right."

"Right about what? Emmett? Right? I don't think those two words should be together in one sentence" I chuckled.

"Seriously man, that dude told me Bella and you were inlove with each other before you two knew it, and that time you walked out on me confirmed it" he said, emphasizing the word _inlove._

"Ooookay? Where did that come from?" I asked.

"Emmett just... feels it, at least that's what he told me. So, are we cool now?"

"Yeah. Actually no. I still need an explanation for all that touching when I got here" I grimaced at the memory.

"Oh that! Well, since only Bella knew how I felt for Alice, I tried to get her opinion for my act when Alice get back. I can't wait any longer to tell her."

I nodded. I understood then their closeness.

"I guess we're cool now" I said.

He extended his fist and I bumped mine on it. We went back to the tents and settled for the night.

My mom and dad slept on the cottage. Emmett and Jasper on the other tent, and Bella and I on the other. I feel so physically and emotionally exhausted.

Bella slept pretty fast, no wonder she's dead tired too.

I replayed the events today. The whole day Bella and I played, the night walk on the shore, her lips that tasted like strawberries, confrontation with Jasper. Everything is so wonderful yet exhausting. I replayed it all over again until I was out.

.

"Bella! Look!" I yelled as I ran to her house.

She was sitting on the porch, reading Wuthering Heights... again, and looked up to me.

She chuckled when she saw me running, grinning and all excited like an idiot.

"Hey, _young man_, what are we excited for? Did you catch a green worm on a tree?" she giggled.

I narrowed my eyes and sat beside her. Even if we knew how we felt for another, we never get tired of teasing like little kids.

"No. But if you want to, I'll catch you one" I said coldly.

"Oh c'mon, just kidding _Grumpedward!_" I groaned.

"Actually, I wanted to show you this."

I grabbed on my pocket and showed her my parents' gift for me. I geld it out to her and she just... poked it.

"Don't you want to at least hold it? The cellphone won't eat you, Bella" I laughed.

"No. I'm afraid I'll broke it" she said simply.

"What? Like split it in two? Pulverized it? Or what?" I laughed harder.

"I can throw it a good 6 feet if you don't stop laughing now!"

_Whoa._

"Alright, alright I'll cut it." I sighed.

"Something's wrong?" she asked.

"I just don't see any use of this now. I don't need to call anyone. The only numbers stored here are my parents' and Emmett's. I don't think it's normal to call your brother when he's just a room away from you, right?"

She laughed.

I grimaced.

"Maybe you could get some girls' numbers on the start of the first day" she teased.

Aw, my baby wants to play. I grinned exaggeratedly.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" I feigned excitement.

She scoffed.

Cullen – 1. Swan – 0.

"Jealous much are we?" I teased again.

"No! I suggested it, why would I be jealous?!"

Now she's pissed.

I wanted to laugh out loud, but bit my lower lip instead to control myself. I'm afraid of her ripping my head off or shoving the phone in my mouth.

And then I noticed her staring at my lip. Does she like it when I bite my lips like this? I smirked and she immediately dropped her gaze.

"Hey miss pretty, can I get your number?" I whispered, leaning forward to her.

She stiffened and I chuckled.

"Shut up Edward!" she said, trying to sound pissed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I grab her hand and entwined our fingers together.

"Let's get inside" she suggested.

We stood up and went inside. I sat on the sofa with my back almost on the seat where my butt should be. She grabbed the remote and handed it to me.

She lay down beside me and placed her head on my stomach, her feet on the end of the sofa, and continued reading.

I did not open the tv. Instead, I grabbed my earphone from my other pocket and plugged it on my ipod. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

I stroked her hair and she smiled still not looking away from her book.

I think I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, Bella was shaking my shoulders.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw her smile in front of me.

"Hey sleepyhead, time for dinner"

I looked around, only moving my head and noticed that it's clearly dark outside, her dad's nowhere to be seen so when I move my head towards her again and realized she didn't move an inch, I quickly stole a smack from her tempting lips.

She hit my arm.

"Ow!" I said, even if it doesn't hurt.

"Sorry, you caught me off guard" she apologized.

"If I told you that I was going to do _that_, will it make any difference?" I raised my brow at her.

"Maaaayyyyybe" she chuckled.

"Well then, I'm going to do it again."

And pressed my lips on her, not pulling away this time immediately.

We didn't open our mouths, but I could still feel the contentment and joy I felt during our first _real_ kiss on the beach.

She pulled away soon and it was her time to raise her brow at me.

I chuckled.

"Dinner?" she asked.

_Oh right. Could you be my dinner instead?_

"Alright. Let's go to my house."

.

**BPOV**

I sighed as I arranged my bag for tomorrow. A mixture of excitement and fear growing on my nerves. I shivered. It will be the first day of my freshman year the next day, and I'm anxious and nervous.

I thought about Edward being a freshman either, and he promised he'll stick to my side no matter what so I don't have to worry about anything. I relaxed a bit but not enough to steady myself.

_Knock. Knock._

"It's open."

My dad walked in with a box on his hands. He sat on the bed and motioned me to sit beside him.

"Sweetheart, missed your mom?"

I just nod.

"She said she's sorry she's not here for the first day of your high school, but she promised that this will be the only important occasion that she'll miss out" he explained.

"C'mon dad, it's not even an occasion."

"Anyway, she's making it up to you by this." And he handed me the box. I sat it on my lap and stared it at.

"Dad, what's this?"

_I hate presents._

"Why don't you open it and see for yourself?" he suggested.

I unwrapped the present and gasped as I saw the label and the photo displayed on the box.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's from your mom and I, so be responsible with it, young lady. You'll be needing it more now than before" he lectured.

"Yes! Thank you so much dad!" I hugged him.

"Yes, and your mom and I's number were already programmed on it, so I guess you should call your mom and thank her too."

"I will, thanks again dad."

With that, he stood up and walked out of my room.

I squealed and checked out my new phone.

It's pink inside and out, and it's a flip phone. I checked out the box and it says 'BlackBerry Pearl Flip 8230'. Pink isn't exactly my favourite color, but I doubt this BlackBerry company makes green ones. I giggled at the thought.

_Knock. Knock._

"Yeah dad?!" I yelled inside.

"Someone's at the door for you."

_Who could that be? Edward?_

"I'll be right out dad."

My dad always let Edward in, and he would usually barge inside my room without knocking. Maybe it's Jasper, needing extra help for Alice. _Alice._ Oh I missed my sister!

I sighed.

I wish she's here to spend the first day of high school with me, it'll be more fun with her around.

I got up from my bed and walked towards my bedroom door.

* * *

**A/N: There, no Bella x Jasper :) Since you guys doesn't really want it. ;) Anyway, yeah sorry... again, for the late update. I was training for a programming quiz bee *snort*. And editing pictures. And I'm exhausted. But your reviews, oh yeah, those reviews got me going, and I wanted to dedicate this to everyone who reads this piece of shit. Ha ha. Love you all. See you guys in a few, I hope I could update really soon. Ha ha.**


	9. You Were My Baby

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Even if I'm trying to own a jersey with a Cullen 19 at the back, **_**I still CAN'T own TWiLiGHT or Edward in any way. And I am not and do not look like S. Meyer, so I'm still Ai.**

**A/N: Alright, no Jasper x Bella! I have a question, would you rather have Jacob or Cedric on this fic? Ha ha. I'm crazy I know. :D I have no idea what I'm doing here as much as you do. So, sue me. Ha ha.**

**Anyway, I'm still beta reading, so if you have fanfics that needed to be beta read, I'm available.**

**And sorry for the late update, I'm working on another fanfic where Bella and Edward has kids already. Oh yeah! And I'm needing a BETA for that one, because it has lemons. Ha ha.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

You Were My Baby

**BPOV**

I started strolling down the stairs and headed straight for the door.

There was no one there except for the dark view outside. My heart thumped loudly, and goosebumps started crawling on my spine.

"Dad?" I called out inside. "No one's here."

I shivered as the cool wind brushed my face.

"Emmett was there earlier, honey" he yelled from upstairs.

_Emmett?_

I walked two steps out the door and saw him, his back faced to me while his front was facing their house waving at Edward. I moved behind him slowly and quietly.

"Boo!" I yelled and slapped his shoulder.

He jumped. And yelled. And held his hand on his chest, panting.

"Holy crap! Bella are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

I chuckled. I never knew that a big kid like Emmett would fall for that crap. I looked over his shoulder and met Edward's gaze not far from us, he winked at me as he approached.

"So Em, what brought you here? Dinner's done, and if you're looking for desert, it's all gone".

His face fell.

"You have a desert and you did not tell me? Oh Bella, you're rude!" he pouted. Oh cutie!

Edward reached us and smiled at me. And I looked down to see if my heart was on my feet.

"Actually, Emmett should be inviting you to ride with him tomorrow. He's got his own car you see" Edward explained.

I thought my eyeballs were going to be detached from my sockets.

"Em drives? And has a car? When? Cool! And yes, I would love to ride with you to school tomorrow."

"Great, we'll see you then." He grabbed Emmett's shoulder and tugged him away from me. Emmett's still not in the mood so I yelled, "I'll bring you chocolate chips tomorrow". That made him grin like a cookie maniac. _Oh Emmett._

_Oh crap!_

I forgot to tell Edward about my phone. Oh well, I'll tell him tomorrow morning.

.

I woke up when I felt something moving on my hair. I reached my hand up over my hair and felt warm hands moving on it.

_Edward._

I opened my eyes slowly. It was still dark and I blinked as I adjusted my eyes on the dim surrounding. I moved my head on my left and saw him sitting on a stool beside my bed.

"Hey" I said.

I must've broken him from his thoughts since he didn't look like he knew I was awake.

"Hey sleeping... ugh... cutie?" he smiled, unsure of what he just said.

"What?!" I was confused.

"I was supposed to say sleeping beauty, but I don't think the adjective is appropriate for you" he teased.

I smacked his arm playfully and chuckled.

"Oh c'mon Edward, we both know to ourselves that I'm more than beautiful, so don't try to downplay it" I joked and laughed more.

"Okay, honestly, yes you are more than beautiful" he said. I was caught off guard. Hell, I was just joking ealier.

"And, I'm hurt that you didn't tell me the news" he continued.

"News?"

"That you have a phone Bella", he pointed on the table that was holding the lamp, my pink phone was over the table.

"Oh that! I was going to tell you, but then I forgot it since I was more excited on Emmett's new car" chuckled.

"Well, Bella, you told me I could get some pretty girl's number from high school, it's technically the first _day_ of our first year... so, can I get your number?"

I glanced over at the clock and it says 2:47 am. Indeed it's the first day of class already.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not sure about the 'pretty' thing anyway, but do whatever you want."

He walked over to the table and grabbed my phone. He kept punching some keys and I felt sleepy again. So I decided to talk.

"So Edward, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"I tried to sleep, I swear I did try. But everything I did was no use, so I gave up eventually and end up in this room" he said.

He brought out his phone from his pocket and its light blinked on and off.

"So why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know. I was actually wondering why you're so asleep."

"Well, besides the fact that I am not really excited about high school, I don't think I have any ideas anymore" I teased.

"Are you telling me that I'm excited for high school?" he looked at me and cocked his eyebrow.

"No I'm not. Or am I?"

"Well, for your much satisfaction, yes, I am in fact a little excited about high school, who isn't? Only some cold-hearted minx like you would not be excited about it" he admitted.

"Come to think of it, it's actually exciting to meet a few varsities at high school, especially those who are on the track & field. Oh those fast-running hunks!" I joked.

He must've taken it seriously because the change in his mood was pretty obvious. His face fell with a look of annoyance. I chuckled.

"Oh yeah, those gorgeous blond teenage cheerleaders! That's why I can't sleep."

So he wants to play huh?! I sighed. Now I'm not in the mood either. _How immature Bella._

"Don't give me that look, you started it!" Edward said defensively.

"Alright, alright! I'll drop it" I said, fighting the urge to frown.

"How about we get some more sleep? Do you mind me taking a nap here?"

I shook my head and lay back down on my bed, scooting on the right part so Edward could fit in on the left.

He placed both of our phones on top of the lamp table. And then placed himself beside me.

I drifted off to sleep then.

.

"I hope we get all the classes together!" Alice squealed.

I discovered earlier this morning that Alice was back that night to spend the rest of her high school life here in Forks with me and the rest of the Cullens. Which made my first day of school more bearable.

"You should've asked your dad to bribe the school Alice, it may be possible with that" Emmett chuckled.

Oh and about Emmett's car. I don't think it's supposed to be called a car. It's a big jeep! I'm not even sure if a sophomore is actually allowed to drive it.

Alice gave him a smile that says - _I never mentioned I didn't do it._

Edward was on the front seat with Emmett, and Alice and I are on the back seat. Jasper had his own car so he didn't need to ride with us.

.

**EPOV**

We reached the school parking lot and Emmett was showing off with his driving skills by parking the car backwards and all. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey I saw that maggot face!" he said, annoyed.

_Edward – 1 point! Emmett – Ziiirooooo._

I'm keeping a well track on how much I annoy someone during the day. I'm weird, I know, but I don't give a damn, no one knows. I grinned to myself inwardly.

We got off of the monster truck and I sighed.

_Okay, let's get this day over._

.

After the classes, Emmett and Jasper invited me over the boys' lounge at Jasper's garage, where the big misunderstanding during summer all started. Emmett called mom to pick the girls over after she's done with the grocery.

"So dude, you're gonna try out for football?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know man, I think I'd try for the track & field team."

"Seriously?" Emmett looked at me with disbelief.

"Seriously", I replied.

"What the hell man?! I thought you're with us?" Emmett's temper is rising now.

_I have my reasons. If Bella thinks it's hot, I'll give her hot Edward._

"I'd rather practice my speed for awhile, but I promise I'll join you on the football before you guys graduate." I made that one up. I don't really know how I am supposed to fulfil that promise.

_Coz I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_And she's all that I see and_

My phone rang indicating a message. My eyes widened as Bella's name appeared on the screen as I hit the button to read.

_Ur mom's asking if u guys could make it 2 dinner.  
Hanging out on ur place w/ Ali-pix.  
-B_

"Hey Em, mom's asking if we could make it to dinner."

"Yeah sure, and yeah, could you tell mom to tell Bella to spare some more delicious cookies for me? Thanks man!"

Jasper gave me a knowing look at the mention of Bella's name. _Bella._

"Okay" I said to Em.

I shut Jasper's eyes with a glare. I don't want Emmett to know about that yet, or he'll be more annoying than he already is.

_Ye, we'll be home 4 dinner.  
Em asks more of ur cookies.  
I suggest u give him wat he wants  
if u dnt wnt him barging on ur  
kitchen whenever he gets the chance.  
He he. :) – E_

I placed my phone back to my pocket, a wide smile plastered on my face. Emmett was giving me a half-asking, half-he-thinks-I'm-a-crazy-dick look. I can't blame him. But I just ignored him either.

_Coz I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my_

Before the song could go on further, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and read the message that I was expecting from Bella. It did not disappoint me.

_Haha. No prob about dat. ;)  
C ya later. –B_

I quickly composed a reply message. I wanted to be the one who has the last message. Yes, I don't see its significance either, I just feel like doing it.

_K. C u later. –E_

.

**BPOV**

"Alice, what do you think about joining the cheerleading team?" I asked while we were in the midst of arranging her room. I think she gained another full wardrobe for school.

She looked at me, her eyes with expression of mixed excitement and confusion. "What brought that up?!"

"Well, this is a secret, okay?! Edward thinks blond teen cheerleaders are hot" I whispered.

"So, let me guess, you're thinking about dyeing your hair blond either?"

We laughed.

"Maybe"

We laughed again. _Well, that gave me an idea._ Or not.

"Oh by the way, how's it going between you and Jasper?"

"Bella, it's a good thing you asked. I have this strange feeling that, he likes me too" she grinned.

Of course he likes her! He's been bugging me out all summer for advice on making a perfect scene to ask Alice to be his girlfriend. He's taking this too seriously like he's about to propose a marriage, little did he know that Alice will love it no matter how, as long as it's him.

"Really?! That's great! I think you should be a little more patient. I know you've been holding on to this for God knows how long already, but I could also feel that it'll be worth it" I said, trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

"And I have this strange feeling that you're keeping something from me, Bella" she narrowed her eyes at me playfully.

_Uh oh._

"I'm not keeping anything Ali-pix. Though I may be holding something from you" I said defensively.

Okay think, what's a big thing that I would keep from Alice except for Jasper? _Hmm. Ah ha!_

She waited impatiently for me to continue and I finally spoke.

"Edward knew how I felt, and he sort of felt the same" I grinned at her.

Alice squealed her very Ali-pix squeal and I secretly patted myself on the back for keeping myself out of trouble and not blowing any secrets this time.

"Wait Bella! I have this strange feeling that there's more"

_Oh crap! Will this ever stop?!_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: There yah go! So what, Cedric or Jacob? I'll be involving Rose soon, and I'm sorry again for the late update.**

**And again, I'm in need of a BETA for my next fanfic that has a plot without a title. Ha ha. It will be involving some lemon which I haven't tried writing or experiencing, so I kinda need some help with that.**

**And of course, thanks for the love! Keep it coming! I'm getting so inspired and shit. Ha ha.**

Edward's message tone: Out of My League – The Speaks


End file.
